A new romance for a new year
by PonyBestfriend
Summary: Evergreen spends the last minutes of the new year trying to confess his love for Fluttershy. One-shot with special appearance by characters of Lavasharks and SovietNinja


**Note: I do not own MLP or Hasbro, nor do I work for either. There are also two OC's in this story. Jay Redstreaks is owned by Soviet Ninja and Orange Ink is owned by Lavasharks.**

It was New Year's Eve for Equestria and everypony was beginning their plans for the New Year. Evergreen was flying around Ponyville. "I can't believe Jay's Filly-friend is inviting us to the new year's party she's going to. I'm still surprised he's with a mare. But, I might as well enjoy it."

Evergreen flew down towards his friend's hut, scraping his wing in a tree along the way. "Oops." He told himself. He knocked on the door.

Jay opened the door. He was considered a Doctor, and was always kept busy thanks to Evergreen's clumsy flying. Jay sighed. "Alright, come in, I'll try and fix that up."

Evergreen walked into the room and Rainbow Dash walked up to him. "Hey Evergreen." she greeted him. "Keeping Jay busy?"

"You know it!" Evergreen told the cyan pegasus. He hopped up on the table as Jay was able to fix his wing with a few bandages. Evergreen looked around while he waited and saw someone very familiar, a cute looking yellow pegasus with a pink mane. Evergreen couldn't help but spread his wings at the site of her.

Rainbow Dash noticed instantly. "Oh, Evergreen, you remember my friend Fluttershy, right?" Dash asked

"Uh...hello there." He nervously waved to Fluttershy.

"Oh, um, hi." she nervously hid her face from the mint green pegasus. Even though she had seen him a few times before, he was still unknown to her and she was still shy about talking to him.

Evergreen thought he did something wrong but just smiled anyway. He had a crush on her since the time Dash invited Jay and Evergreen to her birthday party.

"There, that looks better." Jay interrupted Evergreen from his thoughts.

"Oh, thanks Jay." Evergreen told his friend. "Well, I guess I'll see you at the party tonight."

"Alright Evergreen." Jay nodded.

Evergreen rushed out the door as fast as he could. When he did, his wings stretched out. He headed towards his house, his mind still on the cute pegasus mare who was still fairly new to him.

Evergreen got to his house rather slowly, almost smacking his face into a few walls along the way. Poor Evergreen had been in love with her ever since the moment he saw her. He just never had quite enough courage to tell her. A few times the memory slipped from his mind, but whenever he saw her again, his fears would just poor right into him.

When he got inside his home just behind Sugarcube Corner, Evergreen sighed. 'That Fluttershy was really cute. I really wish I could've spent more time there.' he thought to himself. 'I wonder if she'll be at the party tonight.'

Then he got a few bad thoughts into his head. 'What if she saw my wings stretch out? What if she doesn't like me? What if I made a complete foal of myself?' His mind was filled with so many what ifs that he was starting to become nervous.

* * *

><p>The party was a huge blast. This time, since the weather was rather warm out for a Winter, the party was held right outside the Ponyville Town Hall. Everypony was chatting, partying, or just having fun. Evergreen had flown in pretty confident, most of his thoughts from earlier being erased. "This is an awesome party." He told Rainbow Dash and Jay.<p>

"It sure is!" Jay told his friend.

Evergreen decided to head over to get a drink of punch, when someone came up behind him.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Evergreen" said the calm, soothing voice behind him. Evergreen froze right where he was when he heard that voice. He turned around and saw Fluttershy and all of his doubts started flooding back into him.

"Oh, hi, Fluttershy" he told her, smiling nervously.

"So, are you enjoying the party?" Fluttershy asked him.

"Yeah, of course I am" he feigned his natural self.

"Oh, okay." she told him and smiled.

"Oh, uh, can you excuse me for a minute?" he asked before rushing off.

Fluttershy was confused. What just happenned? Did she do something wrong? Then she started slowly piecing things together. She knew exactly what was happenning.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Evergreen was hiding by Sugarcube Corner when an orange stallion came over.<p>

"Hey there Evergreen." the stallion greeted.

Evergreen sighed with relief. "Oh, hey Orange Ink."

"What's gotten you so down in the dumps?" the orange one asked

"I really like this mare that's here, but every time I try talking to her, I start getting doubts in my head." the mint-green pegasus told the orange earth pony.

"Ah, I understand" Orange Ink told him.

"You do?" Evergreen was surprised.

"Of course." the orange one answered. "When I first met Pinkie Pie, I was nervous that she would never try to go for a pony like me. But then when I finally admitted to her, she told me it would have been a lot easier if she just told me in the first place but she's glad I worked up the courage to talk to her." Evergreen smiled at Orange's story.

"Well, thanks for your help Orange Ink." he smiled.

"Oh Orangey" they heard Pinkie Pie calling. "You're not over there trying to trick someone into another surgery are you?"

Orange blushed when he remembered the last time he tried to perform surgery. Let's just say the pony was lucky to even still be alive after that incident.

"Well, I gotta go." Orange Ink told the pegasus. "Try to do something to let the mare know how you feel." he then rushed off towards the pink party pony.

* * *

><p>The one big thing Ponyville did on New Year's Eve was have a metallic ball descend to the roof of the Town Hall where it reached the roof just as it hit midnight. Everypony gathered around as the ball started to descend.<p>

"Fluttershy, can I talk to you privately?" Evergreen asked her.

"Uh, sure Evergreen." she told him as they flew off away from everypony else.

It was almost 10 seconds left as everypony started counting.

"10! 9! 8!"

'Now or never'

'I have to tell her somehow.

"7! 6! 5!"

'Can't get scared.'

"4!"

'I have to be courageous

"3!"

'You can do this Evergreen'

"2!"

'Get ready!'

"1!"

"Are you alri-" Fluttershy was interrupted when at Midnight, on the dot, Evergreen pressed his muzzle against hers and kissed her. Fluttershy was originally in shock but then started smiling as everypony cheered. After about 10 seconds, Evergreen broke the kiss and both of them were blushing like crazy.

"I'm sorry about that Fluttershy" he hung his head down low.

"What are you sorry for, Evergreen?" she asked him in her soothing voice.

"For kissing you on the spot like that." Evergreen told the yellow pegasus. "I just couldn't think of any other way to admit my feelings."

"Evergreen," she began. He hanged his head ready to get crushed. "That was the sweetest thing that's ever happenned to me." she told him as she kissed him on the cheek.

Evergreen was shocked. "Say what?" was all he could mutter.

"I've been waiting for you to tell me that all night." Fluttershy admitted. "To be honest, I was afraid you were never gonna tell me. I...I really like you too."

Evergreen could only smile as his wings puffed out again. Evergreen started blushing, but Fluttershy only giggled. Then, fireworks started going off into the sky as Evergreen noticed that Fluttershy's wings were puffing out a bit as well. The two kissed once again and then headed back to Evergreen's where they would spend the night.

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw. They're so sweet together." Jay stated.<p>

"Yeah, it's nice to see that Fluttershy finally got together with somepony." Dash admitted.

"And I was afraind Evergreen would never get with anypony." Jay admitted.

"I gotta admit, I think the three of us did pretty well." Orange Ink jumped in.

"I'd throw a party for them, but I don't want to embarress Fluttershy by making her the center of attention" Pinkie told them. "Oh, who am I kidding, let's throw a party anyway!"

The other three ponies laughed at Pinkie's randomness. The new year also brought in new love for their friends.

**Note: Thank you all for reading this. Hope you enjoy this little New Year's Eve fic. Thanks to Lavasharks and SovietNinja for letting me use their characters. Speaking of SovietNinja, he tells his own story for Jay and Rainbow Dash taking place during the events of this one. Check out his story, "A New Commitment for the New Year"**


End file.
